Holiday Matchup
by MercyFrost
Summary: Who wants to be alone during the holidays? Lois and Lana firmly believe that no one should have to be so when Ollie's still single when the holidays roll around they decide it's time for some matchmaking. Totally AU So don't hold anything against me. Pairings listed inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wanted to get a holiday fanfic up because well, tis the season. As per usual, main pairing is Tess/Oliver (Tollie) and I don't usually put more then one of the less popular couples in one story but since it's Christmas I figured I could treat myself. So other couples being Clark/Lois (Clois), Lex/Lana (Lexana), and Chloe/Jimmy (Chimmy, Chlimmy). The story is in basis inspired by the movies on the Hallmark channel during this time of the year. I'm not ripping it off. But I wrote it making sure it would fit on that channel.

Holiday Matchup  
"So, who are you bringing to the holiday party, Ollie?" Lois asked Oliver. They were with Chloe, Jimmy, Lex, Lana, and Clark in the Talon on a Friday. They always met on Fridays. Lois, Lex, and Oliver all had to put their work aside for the group's weekly relax sessions. No one was aloud to miss unless they were away or there was a family emergency.

Christmas music played in the background. Lana had everything set up for Christmas even though it was still a month away. Decorations helped set the mood, but what put it over the top was the separate Christmas menu. Peppermint candy cane, mint mocha, flavored hot chocolate, all of it.

Everyone's heads swiveled to Oliver. Lana was laying with her head on Lex's lap. Jimmy had his arm around Chloe. Lois was leaning up against Clark. In other words everyone in the group had a significant other. Clark and Lois were engaged, but were holding off on the wedding until April, when Lois' father could come. Chloe and Jimmy had been married for two years. Lex and Lana had been together for three years. And Lana was starting to get inpatient.

Oliver shrugged. "I don't know."

"And no bottle blondes this year," Lana complained. The last few parties the group had attended together Oliver had brought women who clearly died their hair and couldn't form a complete sentence without the word "like" being used incorrectly.

"Yeah," Chloe agreed, "I try to be friendly but they make it very difficult."

"The last one got kicked out of the bar," Lex reminded everyone.

"And it was the Ace of Clubs," Clark pointed out.

"I still can't figure out how you get kicked out of a place like that," Jimmy admitted.

Lois shrugged. "Well maybe Ollie's next date can help you with that."

Oliver shot her a look. "I get it, I get it. But good women are hard to find."

Every girl's eyebrows shot up. "That aren't already taken," Oliver amended. Lex's phone began to ring so he sent an apologetic look towards the group before heading outside to take the call. Lana pouted but repositioned herself against the arm of the couch.

"Come on, Ollie, there's got to be someone," Chloe persisted, not allowing the swift change of topic.

Oliver shrugged and smirked. "Careful, Chloe, you might make Jimmy jealous."

"Not in a million years, rich boy," Chloe returned. Jimmy smiled. Int he beginning he had been worried about Clark as a danger to their relationship, but he knew Chloe would never go for Oliver.

"Good. That means Lois and I get to play matchmaker," Lana said happily. An evil grin spilled across Lois' face.

"Uh, no thanks. Can we all remember Dinah?" Oliver pointed out.

Clark groaned. Last time Lana and Lois played matchmaker, Oliver got stuck with one of Lois' college friends, who felt the incessant need to flirt with Clark every chance she got. It was not an experience anyone wished to repeat.

"Dinah wasn't that bad," Jimmy said, always the good guy.

Lois made a face this time. "She didn't flirt with you," Clark pointed out. Jimmy shrugged in agreement.

"We'll do better this time," Lana assured them.

"Yeah, now we know what not to look for," Lois agreed.

Lex came back, face deathly pale, and mouth hanging open. Lana was in an instant. "What's wrong?"

He seemed to come back to Earth. He looked at her, confused. "I have a sister."

Everyone's face mirrored Lex's. Chloe was the first to snap out of it. "When do we get to meet her?"

Then everyone else snapped back. "Who is she?"

"What does she do?"

"What is she like?

"Do we know her?"

"Slow down," Lex ordered, "Her name's Tess Mercer. She actually just started working for me. I've never talked to her outside of work, but she seems like a good person."

A maniacal smile spread across Lois' face. At first everyone was confused but Lana and Chloe caught on quickly. An identical smile crept onto Lana's face. "No," Chloe asserted, "you don't even know her."

"She's related to Lex, how bad could she be?" Lana defended.

Chloe replied, "And even he hardly knows her."

"But he said she seems like a good person," Lana argued.

"Besides, it's not like we need your approval," Lois said haughtily.

Immediately after Lois made that statement, both Lana's and Lois' heads snapped to Oliver, who shrugged. "I guess, she's probably going to be better than anyone else you two would set me up with." Lana pouted again, but instead of taking insult, Lois chose to focus on the fact that she won. She sat up straighter and wore a bright smile. "Good idea."

Another A/N: I'll try to post probably every two days, depending on how far I am in the story and how close we get to Christmas because I'd like to wrap it up before then. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Lana was positioning and repositioning herself all over the room. Tess, Lex's sister, was coming over today and Lana wanted to make a good, for lack of a better term, "first" impression.

A woman, who Lana could only assume was Tess, came into the room. She had dark red hair and she was tall. But the trait that stuck out the most was her eyes, bright green and scrutinizing.

She saw Lana and a small smile softened her eyes. She walked over to her with a hand extended. "I'm Tess Mercer."

"Lana Lang. Lex should be back soon. He was in a meeting and you know how hard they are to get out of," she said with a smile.

"Yes, I do. It's not a problem. That just means I can get to know you first."

"There's not much to know. Coffee shop owner, Lex's girlfriend, the rest you can get from the tabloids," Lana listed as she made drinks.

She brought one over to tess! who received it graciously. "How long have you and Lex been together?"

"Three years."

Tess looked back up at Lana with surprise written all over her face. "I know. I think he has commitment issues," Lana explained.

"Then I suppose my appearance isn't helping that cause."

Lana shrugged. "Maybe you could talk to him," she suggested.

Tess smiled. "I'll see what I can do."

The doors swung open and Lex walked in. "Hello, Tess. I guess you should know the plan. The rest of the gang is coming over and then we'll have dinner. But Lana and I are going to get to know you first. Before everyone else gets here Lana has something she'd like to talk to you about."

Lana put on her diplomatic smile that made alarm bells go off in Tess' head. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Lana asked sweetly.

Instinctively, Tess' eyebrows shot up. Then she realized she had to make a good impression. These two people might be the closest thing to family she could have. She had to make a good first impression. "No, I don't, may I ask why?"

"There's a holiday party coming up and we were wondering if you would like to go. The only thing is, you would have to go as a plus one. And only one of us is single," Lana explained.

"He's a good guy. You should give him a chance," Lex encouraged.

Tess considered the proposition. It'd be a good way to get in the group. "No commitments?"

"Other than the one date," Lana promised.

Tess took a deep breath. "When do I meet him?"

The bell rang. Lana smiled, "Now." She turned and ran to answer the door.

Tess' face clearly showed her shock and Lex's mirrored hers. "I didn't know she was going to do that. She only does it because she cares."

Tess regained her composure. "It's ok," she chuckled, "I guess the sooner the better."

"If you don't like him you don't even have to go on the first date."

"Thank you." Lex nodded, feeling kind of bad for Tess. Lana put her in an extremely awkward position. He knew she didn't mean to, but she really should think these things through. Then again, Lois probably had more to do with this aspect of the plan.

Oliver entered the room and was taken by surprise. For some unknown reason his heart skipped a beat. She was facing away from him but he could tell she was beautiful. She was wearing a simple business suit, but it still drew attention to her curves. And her gorgeous red curls cascaded down her back. "Oliver, this is Tess. Tess, Oliver," Lana introduced.

Oliver regained his composure and plastered on a broad smile. He could tell she wasn't the type to fall for his usual charms so he decided to try something else. Honesty. "Pleasure," he held out his hand.

Tess took it gracefully. He looked her in the eye and saw the intensity buzzing. Her eyes were a deep shade of emerald, or green, his favorite color. She smiled in a way that resembled a smirk. He could tell it wasn't one of superiority, but something else. "The pleasure's all mine," she replied flirtatiously.

It completely aroused him. "We'll give you two a moment to get acquainted," Lex said, guiding Lana out of the room, who was upset that she wouldn't get to watch things unfold.

She settled for watching through the windows, as Lex wouldn't allow her to watch through security cameras.

Meanwhile, inside the two were hitting it off amazingly. Oliver had moved over to fix himself a drink. "You want one?"

"I have one thank you," Tess replied, "so, how is that a man like you is single?"

"Love is evasive?" He offered.

"Fair enough," she granted.

"What about you? What's your story?"

"Not lucky." At some point they had entered a game of words, seeing who could not only outwit, but do so whole giving only little bits of information at a time. Both were enjoying this dance, and neither would had ever expected to.

"I'm not sure you need much luck," he flirted. He was testing the water, seeing how she would react. Her eyes flicked up to his, daring him to continue.

"I work a lot."

"I can understand that," he said, sitting down, "What do you do?"

"I work for Lex. But enough about me," she set her drink down, "what about you?"

"You haven't read the tabloids?"

"Do I strike you as the type that would?"

Oliver nodded in agreement. "I have a bit of a reputation."

Tess shrugged, taking a seat across from him. "Tell me."

"I'm a billionaire. I go out with a different girl to each event and have only had one serious relationship my entire life," Oliver dead panned.

Tess smiled. "What's so funny?" She smiled broader and broader. "What? What did I say?"

Tess finally composes herself to a slight smirk. "I know. I just didn't think you'd tell me."

"I knew you knew! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Honesty test. Your reputation preceded you. I wanted to see if you would pretend it wasn't there."

"You're good, I gotta give you that."

Tess looked mildly surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean-"

Lois burst through the doors calling for Lana and Lex. She noticed Tess and Oliver on the couch. "Hi, I'm Lois. I guess you already met Ollie. Got to say, you are a lucky girl. Our Ollie knows how to treat a woman."

Clark followed in behind her, and noticed the shattered remains of a moment strewn across the floor. "Lois, I think Lana and Lex wanted to give them a moment."

Realization hit Lois' face like a wrecking ball. "Right. Sorry, you two continue with the getting to know each other stuff."

"No, that's ok. We should probably go find them anyway."

"Yeah," Oliver agreed awkwardly, "we should go." Tess and Oliver made their way to the door. Clark sent Lois a dirty look and Lois made an apologetic face.

They headed to the dining room where Chloe, Lana, Lex, and Jimmy were waiting. Chloe was the first to pick up on their entrance, and the fact that Clark and Lois just happened to be right behind them. "Hi, you must be Tess," Jimmy greeted, getting up from the table. Chloe smiled at the fact that he always had to be a gentleman.

She shook his hand and introduced herself. Chloe introduced herself from the table, "Hi, I'm Chloe."

The maid brought out dinner and the group talked, the conversation flowed and Tess melded into it, something Oliver couldn't help but notice. At the end of dinner Tess announced that she had to go and Oliver offered to see her to the door.

When they reached it Oliver said, "I know that this holiday party date was set up by Lois and Lana but I think I'd like our first date to be on our terms. Would you want to grab dinner or coffee sometime?"

Tess smiled. "I'd like that."

"Tomorrow? I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Perfect." Oliver moved out of her way slightly. She turned to leave, but thinking of something she wanted to say, turned around, realizing how close they were to each other. Her eyes caught his and she instantly forgot what she was going to say. She stood speechless, looking into his warm brown eyes, and wanting to drown in them.

Then, he did something so reckless that he thought he'd have to move to another state so as never to see her again. He kissed her. She had always thought she would slap someone if they kissed her after knowing her for only a couple of hours.

It quick but tender. And Tess found herself wishing it didn't have to be. "Merry Christmas," he said.

Tess raised her eyebrows with a laugh. "Little early, don't you think?"

"It's the start of the many more I plan to give you." He was good. She had to give him credit. He had her melting with one line when it took most people months to break down her walls. "Good," she returned.

She walked out the door, and before getting into her car, waved once more with a smile, then drove off. Oliver stared after her until she was completely out of sight.

When he walked back to the table Lana asked, "go good?"

"Well," Lex corrected.

"Whatever," she waved him off.

Still getting over the shock himself, he answered, "I kissed her." Lex, Clark and Jimmy congratulated him, but the women seemed less than thrilled. Lana and Lois turned to each other in their seats. Chloe moved over to them to participate in the conversation. Lana turned to him. "You did what?!"

Oliver offered uneasily, "I kissed her?"

This time Lois smacked her head and Chloe leaned her's against Lana's chair. Lana took a deep breathe. "What did she do?"

Lois put her head in her hand and groaned, "she's never coming back."

Jimmy looked to Clark for answers. He just shrugged. "We had a good run. This one's not on you," Chloe consoled.

"She kissed me back."

Lois and Chloe's head snapped up. "Really?"

"Yeah," Oliver answered awkwardly.

"Why is that a surprise?" Jimmy asked Clark, who shrugged again.

"Women," Lex muttered.

"You're lucky," Chloe told him.

"Very lucky," Lana agreed.

"Extremely lucky," Lois echoed.

"I'm still lost," Oliver admitted.

"You just met 2 hours ago," Lana explained.

"You haven't even been on the first date," Chloe continued.

"You shouldn't kiss a girl until at least the second date," Lois finished.

"Did you ask her out?" Clark asked, trying to get Oliver out of this awkward situation. Not only that but he was pretty sure he was freaking out inside. He saw the way the two had interacted. He could tell he liked her a lot. Tess was a little more difficult to read, but the feeling seemed to be mutual.

"Yeah."

"And she agreed?" Jimmy asked anxiously.

"Yeah."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Lex concluded, getting the same sense as Clark.

Jimmy, on the other hand was just completely excited. Oliver had finally met a girl that he seemed to have actual feelings for. She matched him in wit, didn't seem to take anything from anyone, which was good for when Oliver started in one of those downward spirals that happened occasionally. She had a flirtatious nature that would keep Oliver interested. Sure, she seemed a little scary, possible even more so than Lois, which is very, very difficult to do, especially in the book of Jimmy Olsen, but he would deal if it meant Oliver could actually settle down with someone. "Yeah, she'll be back. No doubt about it."

"You're sure?" Oliver double checked.

"Yes," Lex reassured.

"Ok," Oliver resigned, "I'm gonna head home. I'll catch you guys later." He turned and left, leaving three concerned men with their very nosy and outright women.

Lex kicked it off. "You three have to be more careful with what you say to a man who put his heart on the line."

"Yeah, he put himself out there and then when it was too late you were like "no, no, no, you shouldn't have done that"," Jimmy explained.

Clark jumped in, "he was excited and now he's worried he messed up."

"That's not what we meant," Lana explained.

"But that's what he thought," Lex scolded.

"I guess we should've been a little more supportive," Chloe admitted.

"You think?" Jimmy chimed in.

Unfortunately Lois was not as quick to see her wrongs as the others were. "Well, now he knows."

"Lois," Clark warned.

"Fine, we shouldn't have been such Debby Downers. Happy?" Clark just rolled his eyes.

Oliver, meanwhile was on his way home and could not stop thinking about Tess. She was witty, but didn't overuse it like Lois did, she was smart, like Chloe. She had a flirtatious kick to her as well, that reminded her of Lana when she was with Lex.

And she was gorgeous. So denying that. Her hair was the perfect shade of red, completely natural, not too obnoxious, but deep. Her eyes had a razor sharp focus and constant interest that gave the appearance that she was seeing everything. They were an enigma he could see himself figuring out for the rest of his life. And her smile was something that always seemed to border on a smirk. It seemed to say she knew something that no one else did.

And he loved it. Everything about her told who she was, and yet hid it at the same time. He wanted to see the inside. Her deepest thoughts, desires, and fears. It could be a first time thing. But he got the feeling that he would feel like this for the rest of his life.

It at least continued into that night. He spent most of the night awake, thinking about her and how to proceed. And when he did eventually fall asleep she stayed in his dreams. And he wouldn't have it any other way, as he would have until tomorrow to see her again. The next day would be torture.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Tess walked in the streamer covered halls, completely distracted. "Tess," Lex called tersely. He had obviously been calling her for a while. "Yes?"

"You were daydreaming," he pointed out.

"I was focused," she corrected.

"On walking?"

"On...other things."

"You have a visitor."

"And Lex Luthor came to tell me that? I should really get a new assistant," she quipped.

"No, your brother did," he said, changing the tone completely.

"Where?" She asked, turning the conversation back to it's original purpose.

"I sent him to your office," he turned to leave but seemed to remember something and turned back, "I don't know why I feel like I should say this. But remember Oliver."

Tess smiled. "That shouldn't be a problem."

She walked into her office and her face fell. He shouldn't have been here. He was looking at something on her desk. She turned her face into her stern facade that feigned a cold disinterest. "Something I can help you with?"

"Tess," Bruce Wayne greeted, turning around with his press smile on his face.

Tess rolled her eyes. This one was not going to be fun. He was going to be unbearable and it was her job to get him out of the office. "Must I repeat my previous question?"

"No need to be so cold, Tess. It's me. No good to see you kiss?" He taunted.

Her glare didn't change from the daggers being sent his way. "Guess not," he muttered.

"What are you doing here?"

He walked over to her, giving her bright blue puppy dog eyes. "I wanted to see you."

Still, nothing changed other than an eyebrow popped up. She hadn't expected to see him again. She didn't feel anything for the man that stood in front of her. The man that he was, that was a different story. Right around the time the Batman showed up he changed.

She knew there was a connection, but figured that if he wanted her to know, she would. So she let it be. And she didn't push. But he changed. She stuck around until it became too much. Until she couldn't do it anymore. She never caught him cheating on her, but she had more than a vague impression that he had been.

"That's a lie. You don't have a date to whatever charity event Alfred's forcing you to attend tonight. Hence you're in Metropolis instead of Gotham."

"That's not true."

Suddenly, her anger flared. "Yes, it is. Bruce you don't care about me. You care about your image," she calmed herself down, "Bruce, I have respect for the man you were. Don't make me lose that too."

Bruce's eyes became brutally honest as they met Tess'. "If I could explain, I would. But I can't."

"Why? Do you not trust me?"

"It isn't that. I'm protecting you."

Tess' eyes turned to steel again. "Then go. If you can't explain, then nothing's changed."

Bruce turned to leave but stopped in the doorway. "I'll be in Metropolis until after Lex's Christmas party. If you change your mind..." He didn't need to finish that sentence. He got the point across.

Tess collapsed in her chair, propped her elbows on the desk and his her head in her hands. She wasn't even thinking, more just...feeling. She wanted to scream. She was in the office, so she couldn't but she wanted to. "Hey, you okay?"

Tess looked up and seeing Lex, fixed herself. "Fine," she waved it off.

"Tess, I'm new to this, too, but you can talk to me."

Tess looked him in the eye and saw honesty and a genuine want for them to grow closer. She went out on a limb, "I thought I was done with him. I really didn't think he would back."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," Lex responded.

Tess took a deep breathe to continue but was interrupted by her phone. A reminder popped up, telling her to go home and get ready for her date.a smile flashed across her face. "Oliver?"

"Not even," she replied bluntly.

"I have to go." She got up, picked up her bag and coat.

"Thank you!" She called back, halfway out the door already.

That night he picked her up and brought her to a holiday village. It had snowed that morning so there was snow every where. The light shown all over everything. Her eyes twinkled in wonder. A look of innocence dawned on her face that just added to her complexity.

He realized he would enjoy watching her more than he would looking at the actual village. They walked for fifteen minutes before stopping at a side shop that sold popcorn, soft pretzels, and hot chocolate. "What do you think so far?"

A smile lit up her face. And he stopped to admire her beauty for a second. Her hat hugged her hair to her face. Her eyes sparkled and he involuntarily smiled. "It's amazing. Thank you."

Their eyes locked and he leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back, grabbing his neck and pulling him closer. They separated, but her eyes still conveyed the passion she felt in the moment. "It's perfect."

They resumed walking and he asked, "Have you ever been to a place like this?"

"No. I've heard of them but I've never gone."

"Why not?"

"I figured it wouldn't be the same without someone there with you. And I've never really had anyone to go with. I had a boyfriend a while ago but he wouldn't have been caught dead at a place like this." She quickly realized how much information she had given away without a second thought. She looked at him expecting for him to have become much more serious but discovered he was still smiling. "Luckily I would."

She returned the smile and thought that she really could see herself with this man for the rest of her life. It was only the first date, but she knew the kind of person Oliver was. And he was good

It was a few dates later and things were progressing quickly. The gang sat around a table at the Talon. Tess was practically an official member. She fit in with the group perfectly. Lana and Lois were feeling particularly accomplished that day when they noticed Oliver had his arm around Tess.

And it wasn't the kind where it was actually resting on the back of the chair and was behind her so he said it was around her. No, his arm laced itself around her shoulders and pulled her close. "I don't think we should have to get you a Christmas gift," Lois announced.

"Why?"

"It's because of us that you two are together and isn't your true love the best gift you could ask for?" Lana asked.

"I think it's a little early for true love don't you think?" Oliver pointed out.

Tess fake pouted. "I thought you agreed."

Oliver's smile broadened. "Just because I don't say it doesn't mean I don't think it."

"That was good," she admitted.

"How good?" Oliver challenged. Tess reached up and tilted his chin down to her so she could kiss him deeply.

When they parted Lex commented, "Pretty good."

Everyone laughed. "Aw, you should see her. She can have absolutely no mercy for you." He stopped for a moment thinking.

Tess looked up at him in amused question. "What?"

"Mercy," he repeated thoughtfully, "I like that. That's your new nickname." Tess smiled broadly in agreement with his new pet name for her.

The knock sounded through her apartment, instantly making her heart leap. A smile spread across her face. She walked over to the door and opened it, not bothering to wipe the smile off.

She didn't have to, because her face fell when she saw who was there to greet her. "Was the first rejection not enough?"

Bruce looked at her and offered a small smile to challenge the one that left her face. "Expecting someone else?"

"Does it matter?" She challenged, morphing into business Tess who wouldn't be as easily pushed around.

"Yes. I should have fought more. Tess. I need you to give me a chance. I'll explain everything."

Tess broke eye contact, thinking how best to get rid of him. Before Oliver showed up. Oliver! Bruce had to go now. Oliver couldn't see Bruce. He would never give Tess a full chance. "You have to leave. Now."

"Tess, please."

"No. You have to go before-"

"Tess?"

Tess shut her eyes for a moment, regaining her composure. She took a deep breath and turned to see Oliver. Who was holding a bouquet of red roses. Her heart dropped at that. "Bruce?" he questioned.

"Oliver," Bruce greeted. He stuck his hand out for the blond man to shake. Oliver shook it, sending him a bitter glare the entire time.

"What are you doing here exactly?" Oliver's temper was rising.

Tess realized she had to get rid of Bruce now or it would turn ugly for both Tess and Bruce. "I was just about to go inside," Bruce responded protectively.

"No, you weren't. He was just leaving." Tess pushed Bruce away to emphasize her point.

"Really? Because if you're indecisive I'll help you make that decision," Oliver was fuming. He turned and walked away, unable to look at her anymore.

"Now can I come in?" Bruce asked.

Tess' anger flared. "No. You can stay as far away from me as possible. That's what you can do," she answered with as much venom as you can possibly put into a sentence. She slammed the door and whirled away, chasing after Oliver. She ran down the stairs after him. She ran through the doors and saw him stomping down the street, roses still in hand. "Oliver," she called, running towards him.

She called him, running down the street. She finally caught up with him and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned toward her and seemed to be seething with rage. "I know you're upset. But listen to me. It's not what you think."

"Oh really? How many different things could that have been, Tess? Not many!" He exclaimed, answering his own question.

A thousand different ways to counter that statement ran through her mind. But they did just that, ran. She couldn't answer that. She felt horrible. She felt the pain rolling off of him. She was speechless, unable to defend herself. And that's what she needed, to defend herself from the pain that would surely follow this.

For some reason he made her feel things. When she was with him, she never felt freer. He forced her to feel things, took away the numb shell she had put herself in. Now he took it away and was shoving feeling into her. Horrible feeling. She opened her mouth to speak, but the flood of emotion that consumed her took away her ability for speech.

He shoved the flowers at her. "Have a nice life." Tears streamed down her face as she could do nothing but stare as he left her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm going to post a chapter a day because we're getting so close to Christmas and I want to get it all up before then. Shorter chapter than usual, but that's just because I plan ahead of time how much I want to out in each chapter and it didn't take up as much as I thought. Otherwise, just please review!

Tess returned to her apartment to find Bruce still waiting outside in the hallway. "It's all your fault!" she roared.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Get out of here! Now! You ruined everything! I finally had someone to spend the holidays with that actually cared about me and you messed it up!" She began to sob. Bruce went to hold her but she pushed him away. "Just go."

He left feeling horrible for hurting her again. He resolved to find and talk to Oliver. He had to know what he meant to Tess.

He pulled up to the apartment building and got out of the car. If he remembered correctly, Oliver was on the third floor. He walked up to the door of his apartment and knocked. Oliver came to the door. He already reeked of alcohol. "What do you want?"

"It was all me. Tess was telling me to leave. She was upset when you left. I know you don't believe me but it's true."

"Look, I want to believe you, I really do. But that's why I don't." With that slightly drunken excuse he closed the door and went to the couch.

He returned to his drink to relive the moment as Tess was at that moment. He was angry needed some way to take it out but couldn't think of a way that he wouldn't regret later. He called Clark and asked if he could come over. He agreed.

Clark grabbed his coat and told Lois he'd be back later. "Where you going?"

"Something happened between Oliver and Tess. I'm gonna call Lex and Jimmy to see if they could meet us."

Lois whipped into action. She took out her cell phone and dialed Chloe and Lana on one line. Clark asked if that was okay and Lois shooed him off. "You hear?"

"Hear what?" Lana asked

"Something happened between Oliver and Tess."

"Details?" Chloe flipped into reporter mode.

"None," came Lois' simple answer.

"I got ice cream," Lana announced.

"Coffee," Chloe called.

"I'll take movies."

The three women hung up and started on their designated missions.

Clark in the meantime called Lex and Jimmy. "What's going on Clark? Lex asked in greeting.

"Something happened between Oliver and Tess."

"I got beer," Jimmy answered.

"I'll bring the poker," Lex offered.

"Good. I'll meet you there."

Lana was the first to arrive as she only had to get ice cream and she lived the closest. She knocked on the door and Tess answered, still in her date clothes. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were puffy so Lana knew she had been crying but she had pulled herself together for the moment as she didn't know who was at her door. In that moment Lana had to admire her. She was clearly having a horrible day and yet for whoever might have been at the door's sake she pulled herself together, at least for the moment.

When she saw it was only Lana her eyes began to water again. Lana dropped the ice cream at her sides and pulled her in for a hug. The movement wasn't necessarily foreign to Lana as she was the comforting type but to Tess she felt as though this was one of the oddest things she had ever experienced. But she allowed it due to the fact that she was excepting any and all forms of comfort at the moment.

Let the tears flow for a moment but quickly turned it off. With shakes breath she pulled away. Lana smiled comfortingly. "Go get changed into something comfortable. Chloe and Lois are on their way over. I have pajamas in my bag and we'll all just hang out."

Tess realized that she had been wrong when she thought that the closest thing she would ever have to family was the awkward relationship she and Lex had had in the beginning. By coming into Lex's life she had adopted a whole new family. It was new to her. But in a good way. "Thank you."

Lana smiled softly. "No problem. Now go take a shower. Get the remainder of the bad day off of you and Lois and Chloe will be here when you get out." Tess offered another soft smile that Lana returned and she went to get in the shower.

Lana realized how foreign it was to Tess to be comforted. She felt horrible that had been having to go through life alone like this. The way she had presented herself when she opened the door said it all. In the past, people had used and abused her, causing her to no longer trust people.

There was a knock at the door and Lana went to answer it. Lois and Chloe stood there. Chloe had a bag of what Lana would assume were Danishes and a cup holder of coffee from the Talon as well as a bag of K-cups from Target.

Lois held another plastic bag full of movies. When Lana shot her a curious glance she answered with, "I didn't know what kind of movies she liked so I brought them all."

"All?"

"Well, I skipped the documentaries but I have all the ones worth seeing I got."

Lana turned aside, allowing them entry. "Where is she?" Chloe asked, her observational talents kicking in.

"Shower. Metaphorically washing off the day. She's a mess."

Chloe frowned, unable to imagine Tess falling apart. She knew Tess and Ollie had something special. The question was, what was able to tear that apart.

Lois' curiosity got the best of her first. "But what happened? Someone freshly shot by Cupid don't just decide they were wrong and leave the other to the dogs."

"I didn't ask. She didn't seem like she was ready to talk about it."

"Are they ever?"

"Well, no but I think we should give her more than an hour," Chloe pointed out.

Tess came in. Her eyes were now dry but she still had a tired look about her that pointed to her fragility. "You don't have to do this."

Lana argued, "Yeah we do. We're here for you, Tess."

Tess nodded slightly. "You at least deserve an explanation." She moved over to the couch and sat down. She took a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling, hoping that the best way to explain would fall from it.

"Four years ago I was still working in Marine Biology for Wayne Enterprises," a small smile formed across her lips in fond remembrance. "I don't remember what we were working on but Bruce Wayne himself came to check up on it. He wasn't a very open man to start but with more conversation he seemed to get a little more comfortable. Long story short he asked me out and I agreed. We were together for about a year and then things started to change. I don't know what it was but he changed. Some kind of facade went up and for a while, 6 months, I tried to break through it and find the man that I cared about."

Chloe wondered about the relevance of this story time but figured she'd get to it and listened intently.

"I couldn't do it," Tess admitted, "So I left. But about a month ago he showed up again, asking for another chance. I didn't tell him about Oliver but I still rejected him. And then today he showed up at my doorstep and Oliver was coming pick me up. He jumped to conclusions."

Her eyes began to water and she spoke excitedly. "I never. I wouldn't. But he thought." She calmed herself down and took another deep breathe. "And here we are."

Lois was the first to speak. "That's ridiculous."

Lana and Chloe's heads immediately snapped up to Lois in alarm. "Who makes that assumption?"

Tess shrugs. "Bathroom's open. If you want to get changed."

"Call it!" Lois runs to the bathroom.

Tess smiles. Lana and Chloe crash down around her. "So, what do you wanna watch?" Chloe asked, grabbing the remote.


	5. Chapter 5

Clark bounded up the steps as quick as possible to Oliver's apartment and rang the bell. Oliver opened the door looking dazed and slightly drunk.

"You ok?"

Oliver looked confused. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, Tess," he reminded warily, not really wanting to bring her name up, but slightly worried about his friend's alcohol intake.

Oliver's heart dropped. He had momentarily forgotten about her. And him. A look of pain flashed across his face and his anger rose. "How could she do that to a guy? Huh? No respect! No wonder she was single. I was wondering about that and it had nothing to do with work, like she said. Nope,she's a cheater. That's what she is."

Clark was shocked. Tess had seemed just as in love as Oliver had been. And it didn't fit her. She just didn't seem the type. "Did she tell you?"

Oliver shook his head. "But there's only one reason Bruce Wayne shows up at a woman's door. And it's only if she's willing."

"Maybe you've got this wrong. She was probably turning him away."

"Yeah right, Clark! I knew she could do much better than me. But he isn't it." Oliver, drunk and angry picks up his coat and heads for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to her."

Clark speeds in front of him, cutting him off. "Maybe that's not such a great idea."

"My choice, Clark. Get out of the way."

Clark saw the look of determination in his eye. He could have stopped him. But then he would have wondered what would have happened if he let him go. Oliver bounded down the hall and to his car.

He drove to Tess' apartment, thinking. And by thinking, getting himself angrier and angrier. By the time he got to her apartment he was furious. He stormed up the stairs and banged on her door.

He heard an I got it from the other side. But in his drunken state, couldn't figure out who it was even though it sounded familiar. But he did know it wasn't Tess, whose voice he had bee hearing since he had left. The door opened and Chloe stood there in her pajamas. A look of alarm flashed across her face. She shut the door behind her and whispered, "what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Tess," he says in normal tone, making Chloe wince.

She glanced behind her to make sure Tess hadn't heard and wasn't coming to the door. She was safe. This time. "And Tess needs to not talk to you."

"I think that's a decision for her to make." Oliver moved to go past her but Chloe slid over to stand in his way.

"Now, you see, that's the problem. She won't say no because you made her feel horrible and she wants to prove she's strong. But I can honestly say that at the moment she is not strong. She's heartbroken. And I know you wouldn't understand that as you're Mr. Heartbreaker but it hurts, Oliver. And she feels like an idiot for not listening when everyone else told her she'd only end up hurt. She believed that you loved her as much as she loved you. But you didn't, or you would have stuck around for an explanation."

Oliver was speechless. He hadn't realized how much she actually cared. Or that she could get hurt. He'd always seen this strong woman who didn't seem to care what people thought. Chloe seemed to read his mind. "She didn't care what people thought. Unless it was you."

Oliver's heart physically broke. "I didn't mean..."

"I know you didn't. But that doesn't change anything."

"Is she okay?"

"She will be, but it will take a while. She's in there watching cheesy Christmas Hallmark movies, hoping that somehow she'll be the next one. You know last week we were all watching these same movies and Lois asked why we we so engulfed in them and Tess had the perfect answer. "The magic of them comes from the idea that that could happen in real life." And she was right. And right now she needs that hope more than ever."

"Tell her I'm sorry."

"No," Oliver looked up at Chloe in shock, "it took an hour to get her thoughts to even stray from you. Bringing you back into the equation is not a good idea."

Oliver nodded sadly. He returned to his apartment, still mulling over. He sat through three games of poker and beer with little to no interaction. Finally the boys called it a night and went home. He took a quick shower and went to bed.

Her face flashed through his mind. Tear stricken. And begging. He should have made it better. He should have taken away the pain. The hurt on her face hurt him, too. He should have taken her into his arms and whispered words of comfort.

He should have kissed her forehead and rocked her gently, making her forget the emotional trauma she had been experiencing just seconds before. He drifted off to sleep with her on his mind.

And he dreamed. He dreamed of her, just as he expected.

He was kissing her passionately. She grabbed at his hair and raked her fingers down his back. He held the back her her head, scrunching up her hair. He pulled her by the waist closer to him.

The berated each other, allowing no mercy. Because of the passion they felt for each other. And that passion was undeniable. She wasn't holding back at all. And as much as he loved the controlled side of her, as it was just as passionate as most people's out of control, he loved when she let loose.

And at the moment she did. She didn't care what anyone around might think. He felt like she needed him, maybe even as much as he needed her.

He broke away for the need for air. She smiled a devious smile. He was about to kiss the lips that tempted him so much, but instead decided that he needed to get something out that he had been wanting to say since he met her. "I love you, Mercy," he said, using his let name for her.

She raised her eyebrows mockingly in another Classic Tess expression that he loved. "Mercy? What are you? Oliver?" She asked mockingly, as though he was some big joke.

He turned his head to see a mirror. But the face that reflected back at him was not his. It was Bruce's.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked from her position, pushed up against the wall. She looked genuinely worried about him. No, not him. Bruce.

He shot up in his bed, covered in cold sweat. He breathed heavily, unable to stop hearing her words. He knew it wasn't real. He knew it was based on nothing, especially after the conversation he had with Chloe. And on reflecting on her face when he was leaving he knew she cared about him, but then why did this dream haunt him.

Her words echoed in his ears. "Baby," she'd never called him that. Never. And it was nothing to be worried about, was it? He guessed the first step would be to reconcile. Then go for pet names.

Mercy. He remembered his pet name for her. Her smile when he gave it to her, it had been gorgeous. He'd loved her so much in that moment.

Oliver realized he couldn't lose her like that. The next day was Lex's Christmas party. Tess would be there.

A small voice in the back of his mind reminded him, so would Bruce.

Oliver shook it out. He didn't know where this insane jealousy came from but he needed to get over it.

He needed to talk to Tess.

Tess awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee brewing and someone leaning against her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to see a brunette head resting on her shoulder. Due to hair color Tess knew it had to be either Lana or Lois. And judging by personalities Tess assumed it was Lois.

Following the personality train of thought Tess could also make the assumption that when awoken before she was ready, Lois would not be pleasant.

She checked down on the couch to see if Lana and Chloe were still there. They must have fallen asleep watching one of the sappy Christmas movies that had been on.

Neither Lana nor Chloe were there. She wondered if either had gone home. She knew at least one had stayed because as much as she wished it would coffee didn't brew itself.

Tess pushed Lois off herself so she was laying down. Lois made a face but quickly adjusted. Tess got up just in time because the moment she moved Lois' feet came swinging up onto the couch. Tess chuckled and then headed into the kitchen.

Lana was sitting at the counter. "Morning."

"Chloe head home?"

"Danishes."

Tess nodded in understanding. Her mind flicked back to Lois on the couch. "What time does Lois sleep until?"

Lana laughed. "As long as you let her. We'll wake her up at ten."

Tess nodded. "Danishes!" Chloe's voice sounded throughout the apartment.

She came into the kitchen with a brown paper bag filled with, as Chloe announced, danishes.

"Lois is still sleeping."

Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes. "Lois could sleep through a thunder storm if she was in the clouds. Wanna see a way to wake her up without the cranky old troll who lives under the bridge?"

Tess gave a look to signal that she was intrigued. "If the coffee ready yet?"

Lana nodded. Chloe smiled and poured a cup. She motioned for them to follow. "I'm going to tell this to Clark for his wedding present."

Chloe kneeled down next to Lois and put the coffee under her nose. "The first is to bring her out of her coma."

She stood and put it under her nose again. "Two to wake her up."

"And three so she'll get up." She repeated the motion and Lois leaped off the couch.

"I smell coffee."

Chloe smiled at Lana and Tess who gave her admiring looks. "This way."

Lana and Chloe headed for the kitchen shortly followed by Lois, who was running. She knocked into a table and a picture frame fell off. It didn't break but lay face first on the ground, concealing the picture.

Tess laughed and headed over to pick it up. She picked it up and turned it over in her hands. Her smile slid off her face at what stared back at her. Oliver. Her and Oliver, engulfed in a deep kiss. Tears threatened to spill down her face again.

Lana, Chloe, and Lois appeared in the doorway. "You okay?" Lana asked.

Tess nodded.

Lana moved over to look at the picture and seeing what it was gingerly placed it back on the table, face down. "It's gonna be okay."

Tess nodded again. She held back tears, not wanting to cry over him again. She had given herself the first night. And no matter who the guy was, that's all he deserved. She knew it would take more than that to convince herself, but she would at least hold it in until everyone left.

Lois' phone dinged to convey that she had received a text. She bit her lip. "They need me at the office. I can stay if you want though. It's no emergency."

Tess smiled weakly and shook her head. "Go, I'm fine."

Lois sighed and nodded. She went and grabbed her danish, moved her coffee into a to go cup, grabbed her coat and left, leaving Chloe, Lana and Tess in the same positions.

Chloe's phone went off so she went in the other room to take it. Tess offered Lana a still weak smile and went into the kitchen. They both picked at their breakfasts while Chloe entered the room. She had an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry. I.."

Tess shook her head. "Go. It's fine." Chloe did the same things as Lois and then left, leaving just Tess and Lana.

Lana's phone also went off a moment later. She made a point of not leaving the room. She seemed to be talking to Lex about the party preparations. Lana locked eyes with Tess and Tess nodded towards the door and mouthed go.

Lana looked like she was going to resist but Tess put on a strong face and repeated. Lana looked hesitant but did so. Tess finished her breakfast and cleaned the dishes. She went to go in the living room but couldn't help but stop at the overturned picture.

She knew she would regret it, but she turned it over anyway. They looked happy, at home. It tugged at her heart. She knew she'd never been as happy as she was when she was with him, and probably never would again. All because of a misunderstanding.

She gazed sadly at the picture before turning it back over. She decided to go to work. She had a few hours before she had to get ready for the party. If she headed into the office she could get some work done and take her mind off of him.

She got dressed, did her hair, and went to her office. She walked down the hall with her typical cold facade and a brisk walk. She turned into her office and closed her eyes in frustration, allowing a brief look of annoyance. "You don't take hints well, do you?"

"Look, I want to tell you that I went to talk to Oliver-"

Her eyes opened wide in panic. He probably thought that she sent him. He probably thought she was pathetic. She always told herself two things when it came to dating. Number one, no guy was worth more than one night of tears. Number two, if it was going to end, he would at least have respect for her. Now, both rules were broken by one man. "You did what?" she asked, unusually calm in a scary way.

"I told him that it was all me and that you were upset that he left."

Tess again closed her eyes, needing a moment of concentration. She passed it off as frustration in an attempt to get him to stay out of her life. "Bruce, I've learned something," she said, moving over to fix herself a drink, a stiff one.

She turned to face him, drink in hand. "If a man wants to leave, nothing can make him stay. But if he wants to stay, nothing can make him leave. Oliver made it clear what his stance was, just as you have. So tell me what would make you get the message that you are not wanted here and that so far, you have only made things worse," she said, her temper rising. She admitted it was better than the sadness that she had been wallowing in moments ago.

"I'll leave after the party."

"Thank you." She turned and sat at her desk, typing on her laptop. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him still standing there.

Hands still resting on the keyboard, she flicked her eyes up to him and raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess everything up."

He turned to leave and she sighed. "I'm sorry. You didn't mean it."

He turned to her and smiled a little out of the corner of his mouth. "Thank you." Tess returned her gaze to the screen but found that she couldn't focus. At least, not on work. Even here, where she set her worries free and focused on what she needed to do, she found he haunted her.

She used to visit her here. She told him not to but, then again, listening had never been a strong suit of his. This is exactly what she feared would happen. She was worried that if he ever did leave, if he visited her, he would haunt her here too.

She felt his breathe on her neck even though it wasn't there. She heard his voice even though he was no where near. And saw him even though he was far away. Why did he do this to her? He was clearly a hothead, so why did she miss him?

One night. One night only. She wouldn't, couldn't allow him to bleed into her thoughts any longer. For her own sanity, she couldn't.

She shut the laptop and leaned back in her chair, sighing. She put her hand to her head, trying to focus her thoughts. She found that when she got upset her thoughts had a tendency to swim until she could only wallow in her feelings.

Someone knocked on the door. Slowly, her eyes opened and traveled up to the door, where Lex was waiting. "Is this a bad time?"

Tess shook her head. "Not at all."

She leaned forward in her chair and rested her arms on her desk. Lex walked in and sat in one of the chairs that faced her desk. "I heard what happened."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Lex was about to argue, but upon seeing how tired his sister looked, held it back. Instead he went with a different tactic. "You don't have to come tonight if you don't want to."

"I wouldn't miss it, Lex."

"He'll probably go with one of the socialite airheads that he hates talking to."

"I hope he does." A ray of bitterness shone through on the last statement that Tess neither knew was there or would have acknowledged if she knew was there.

Lex got up and looked down at Tess. "Confucius once said, "before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves." Just remember that." He turned and walked out. Tess stared after him realizing that while she wasn't planning on doing anything, he was right. She would have been happy to watch him wither.

Because she knew that no matter how long she sat there she would get very little work done and even less that she could actually use. She grabbed her stuff and left, figuring she could at least pick up her dress.

Oliver walked into the dry cleaners and gave the woman her ticket. While he was waiting for the woman to return the bells on the door signaled that someone else had entered. He saw out of the corner of his eye someone, a woman, was beside him and looking through her purse. He turned to make polite conversation but found himself speechless. His mouth hung open.

He searched for words but in a different way than usual, Tess had rendered him speechless. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that the man next to her was blatantly staring at her. She looked up to give him withering glare and top it off with a smart witty remark, but found herself unable to formulate a sentence, never mind a witty one.

She realized she had two options. She could turn around and get her dress later. Or she could play it off as though this was nothing. He saw the gears in her mind working as she looked him in the eye, without really seeing.

She decided to play it off. As soon as she made the decision, the thoughtful look disappeared and was replaced by a friendly smile that she reserved for strangers and enemies. "Hello, Oliver."

"Hey. Tess, I want to-"

Her eyes steeled themselves, trapping any form of emotion in without any hope of getting out. "Don't bother," she said curtly.

"Bruce said-"

Tess couldn't allow him to explain. If she did, she would crumble. Yes, she had the inner workings of her mind all figured out. Certain things signaled certain emotions. And he had the power to bring out every one of them. So that only added to the fact that explanations were generally her demise. "Bruce says a lot of things. That doesn't make them true."

Regardless of the fact that in this particular case Bruce was right, she had to give Oliver the impression that he wasn't without outright saying it, as she didn't want to lie.

His face showed exactly what he felt. He was hurt that she wasn't upset, as Bruce had said. And when Oliver got hurt he gets angry. "So you weren't upset?"

Tess' face softened, seeing that she had chosen the wrong wording. "I didn't say that."

Another woman came to get Tess' ticket. She handed it to the woman and then looked right back at him. "Then what are you saying, Tess? Because this cryptic wording isn't working for me. I don't want you to pretend with me. Just talk to me." His voice softened as he spoke.

Now, both were looking into each other's eyes, emotions untempered. Tess' eyes roared with conflict while his had regret and an unattainable need that could not be satisfied by anything other taking her into his arms. It was matched only by her desperate desire to curl up into him and never leave.

Most times she would have done so and he wouldn't have hesitated to wrap his arms around her but the events of last night put a wall between them that both wanted to break through but were just too afraid to do so.

Oliver leaned down slowly, intentions clear. Tess looked up at him and didn't pull away.

_Ding._

The ring of the bell woke Tess out of her dream state. She turned to see the woman holding her dress. She smiled, thanked the woman quietly, took her dress and left.

Oliver stared after her, realizing how close he had been to getting her back. Now ticked at himself and everyone around him, he called out, "Where is my tux?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe and Lois were at the Talon, getting ready. Jimmy and Clark were at the farm, so they were alone. "Tess seemed like she was still going to go tonight."

"Yeah, she wants to show Oliver didn't affect her."

"But he did," Chloe argued, shoving a bobby pin in her hair.

"But she doesn't want him to know that."

Chloe shrugged. "This is ridiculous!" Lois exclaimed.

Chloe looked at ever cousin in surprise. "What?"

"The bobby pin and them! He listens worse than Helen Keller!"

Lois ripped a bobby pin from her hair and threw in on the bureau. Chloe looked at her cousin cautiously then shifted into a more confident manner. "I'm not worried."

Lois looked at her so surprised it verged on horror. "You're not?!"

"Let us all remember you and Clark when you first met. I saw it coming, but you two swore you hated each other. Tess and Ollie saw it instantly. It's hard to ignore something like that once you see it."

Lois remained shocked but nodded. "Besides, with a little interference nothing's impossible." Chloe smiled returning her focus to the mirror, ignoring Lois' questioning looks.

Lana and Lex were ordering the final preparations and waiting for the guests to start arriving. The room had trees with red bows and ornaments scattered around and out of the way so people could dance. Garland was strung around the room, topping off the holiday look. When they were satisfied they sat down. An alarm went off on Lana's phone, indicating that the guests would start arriving any minute. "Ready?"

"Not really." She got up and smoothed her dress. Lex walked over to the doors and signaled the man next to the doors to open them. The pair plastered on their publicity smiles that were so fake Barbie would have been appalled. They greeted pair after pair of unbearable people that Lex had to invite due to family and business connections.

Chloe and Jimmy arrived, allowing a much needed break. "Having fun?" Chloe joked.

"Definitely," Lana replied.

"Almost there, guys," Jimmy encouraged.

"Thanks, Jimmy, but I think you underestimate the guest list."

Jimmy laughed. And a new song started in the background. Jimmy mock-bowed and extended his hand to Chloe. "May I have this dance?"

Chloe laughed and took his hand. She waved back at Lex and Lana and followed Jimmy. Lex and Lana returned to greeting and Jimmy and Chloe began their dance, Chloe excusing Jimmy's two left feet. "What are you planning?"

Chloe feigned innocence. "What?"

"I know that smile. That's the Chloe Is Formulating A Plan And It Looks Like It'll Work smile."

"Is not."

"Right," he replied sarcastically.

Chloe smiled, appreciating Jimmy's willingness to drop something.

Meanwhile, at the door, Clark and Lois entered. "Hello, Clark," Lex greeted.

"Hey, Lex."

Lana complimented Lois' dress and Lois thanked her. "Where's Chloe?" Lana pointed to the dance floor. Lois smiled and dragged Clark over to them.

Chloe locked eyes with Lois as they made their way over. As soon as they reached each other Chloe said, "Why don't you two go get us some drinks?" Both men looked puzzled for a moment but did as she asked.

"Everything set up?"

"You think it wouldn't be?"

Both women smiled deviously then turned to the door where Tess walked in.

"Lex, Lana," she greeted.

"Hey, what happened after I left?"

A shadow of something crossed Tess' face but was gone before either could identify it. "I went to work and picked up my dress."

Lex looked at her suspiciously but decided to ask later. She offered a small smile and then went to find everyone else. Lana looked up at Lex in question. He stared after his sister in question.

"Lex? You okay?" Oliver broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. Just a little worried about Tess."

Oliver's smile faded. "And now you," Lana pointed out with a touch of humor.

He tried to laugh but failed miserably, coming off as more of a sad chuckle. "In she...?"

"She'd be better if she had someone to spend the holidays with," Lana hinted

"You should work on that." Oliver walked away, unable to talk about Tess anymore. He was that close. That close to having her back and on his arm for this party. If only he had not been so hesitant.

If nothing else the almost kiss proved that she still cared about him. Which was more than he expected. All the women he had dated had not cared enough to even consider coming back. He had either hurt them too badly that they hate him or they were just gold diggers from the start and by that point had latched on to another billionaire. And then he would feel betrayed and find some other woman that would stick around for a month and at the first sign of trouble run for the hills.

But somehow she was different. Tess didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay. But he pushed her away. And now he regretted it. He had never, in his entire regretted pushing anyone away. Now, he would do anything to get her back.

"Hi," came a sultry voice from behind him.

He turned to see a woman with jet black hair that spilled over her shoulders and on to her incredible tight and short red dress that left very little to the imagination. "Hey."

She came even closer to him so that she was practically laying on him. She played with one of the buttons on his shirt.

"I'm Isabella."

He looked over her head to Lois and Chloe who were having a conversation nearby. Lois' back was to him but Chloe had the perfect line of vision. He tried to catch Chloe's eye but she seemed very intent on the conversation she was having with Lois.

In actuality, it was her job to keep an eye out for when their plan started. She saw Oliver. She pretended to excuse herself. She hooked her arm through Tess' and said, "Why don't we get you a drink?"

Tess' eyebrows popped up but she didn't protest. She allowed Chloe to lead her to the bar. Unfortunately, she lead her just close enough to be able to hear everything that was happening right down the bar. Some woman was hanging all over Oliver. She looked over and suppressed a frown. Now would be the perfect time to show him that she really didn't care what he did. Even though she did. She reprimanded herself and returned her smile and ordered her drink.

"Ok?" Oliver offered as an answer.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a sickly sweet way.

"Look, there's...someone else."

"Girlfriend?" she asked, slightly disappointed.

"No, she's kind of an ex."

"Then I don't see a problem." Her flirtatious nature returned.

Tess felt jealousy boil in the put if her stomach. She had to fight to keep herself next to Chloe and not go over and scream at this girl that he was hers. And no one else could touch him. But she didn't she rooted herself where she was.

"You don't understand. I messed up. I didn't trust her enough and now I've lost her. And I would give anything to get her back."

Tess looked down the bar, forgetting subtlety, with shock evident on her she didn't resist her want to move closer. She forgot to. She slowly moved closer, putting one foot in front of the other until she was right behind him.

The woman's eyes slid over her. She looked at him and smirked. "Ok." She turned and walked away. Oliver turned around to order another drink. A stiff one if this was what the rest of the night was going to be like.

"Is that true?"

His head snapped up at the sound of her voice. His eyes were filled with honesty. But all he could say was, "yes."

Forgetting everything that had happened the past two days. Quicker than even Clark could have managed she swept in and kissed him, hard.

Isabella walked away from the kissing couple. "Can I get changed now?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and handed her a twenty. "It's hidden in the closet by the bathroom. Thanks Izzy."

Izzy threw a hand up as a thank you. Chloe smirked at her cousin. "Told you it would work."

"Yeah, yeah." Chloe smiled and looked back at her handiwork. Tess' hand was holding the back of Oliver's neck pulling him closer. Oliver's arms wrapped around her back holding her as close to him as possible. She grasped his shoulder tightly, using it as her tether to the reality she was steadily losing.

"Merry Christmas!" Chloe said as she opened the door to see Tess and Oliver.

Chloe went in for a hug from both. "Tess and Oliver are here!" She called back to everyone else who was already in the room.

They walked into the living roomed the Kent house where everyone was already seated. "Hey!" Lana called out.

"Hey," Lois warned, "stop."

Tess sent Lois a confused look. "Can't break tradition," Jimmy agreed.

Lex pointed to the archway above their heads where mistletoe was hanging. Tess went up to kiss him chastely only to be dipped by Oliver earning cheers from everyone.

Oliver couldn't help but think, "Maybe Lois and Lana were right for once."

A/N: I'd like to thank anyone who reviewed, especially LanaaLuthor. You've been super supportive. I had a lot of fun with this. This is actually not only my first holiday fic but also my first Tess and Oliver meeting fic. I usually work with the chemistry they already have so building it up was different for me. Thanks guys!


End file.
